If I Could Turn Back Time
by PrimadonnaGurl13
Summary: Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Alec are trying to save Simon. When Magnus messes up and they all end up in 1874, London with Will, Tessa and Jem, they know they need to fix it, quick.  It's as canon as I can get given the story line and PLEASE read inside for more info, thanks.
1. Prologue

**So this is a story of Jace, Clary, Alec and Isabelle going back in time to save a friend. Things go horribly wrong and they end up back to when Will and Tessa and Jem were alive. (Well, we know Tessa is still alive in modern day but that's not the point!) The Victorian Era.**

**Enjoy :)**

**P.s. I own NO characters. Cassie Clare does this and I love her for it. Anything else I do comes from my own sordid imagination. **

**P.p.s don't ask why I did this in Isabelle pov... it just came to me. :/**

**p.p.p.s please review :)**

Prologue

The ground was spinning, spinning out of control. Simon was dead. Dead. How could this have happened? Isabelle had now lost two people she loved most in the world: her brother Max and now Simon, her boyfriend.

Sure, they hadn't been together that long but he had always been there for her. No matter how bitchy she'd be, no matter how much she took him for granted, he'd come back and just be a solid rock, and underneath all that bravado she carried around, she really had loved him. Did love him. This could be taken back, right? Magnus could do some wizzardy stuff and they'd rewind time. She knew Alec would support her, or at least, she definitely knew Clary would. Clary was busy crying, tears as fat as snow flakes dripping down her face in mourning for the boy that was always there for everyone: yet no one was there for him when he needed it. They'd all gotten there too late. They'd been too busy fighting off the demons that were, after all, trying to kill them, not just Simon. Demon's had dared attack them at the institute. Well, not inside the institute, she noted. Demons couldn't actually go insideconsecrated grounds.

"Isabelle!" Alec was calling her."Isabelle, snap out of it!" Alec shook her shoulders tensely, his face hard and in the moment.

"I... Simon!" The lump of agony in her throat was making it hard to speak. Were there any words, though? There was no way she could explain to everyone else just how much she wanted Simon back. She turned to Clary, on the floor, holding Simon's body in her arms, crying into his bloody shirt. "Clary?"

Slowly, Clary looked up to Isabelle, face a picture of sadness and Isabelle's heart broke all over again. She was probably crying herself, but god knows she couldn't feel the tears. Couldn't feel anything.

"Isabelle, what's... What's happened? He can't be dead." The voice of denial, Isabelle thought. Just like her own.

"We need to take him to Magnus, he'll know what to do. He's been poisoned badly." Alec announced calmly; too calmly for Isabelle to comprehend.

"He's still alive," said Clary, so quiet Isabelle had to lean in to hear.

She leant down to Clary's level, where Simon lay on a patch of grass just outside the doors, and noticed his eyes rolling back into his head violently; his body spasming with the pressure of the poison.

"Come on," she heard herself say. "We need to take him away from here. Alec is right, Magnus can help." The sun was starting to hide behind the clouds, leaving a dismal shade of grey over the city of New York.

They carefully carried Simon into the Luke's truck outside. Where Luke was Isabelle didn't know, or care, she was just glad they had transport.

Isabelle, Alec and Clary getting in with Simon; Jace agreed he'd meet them at Magnus's place.

When they arrived, Magnus was waiting outside for them with a worried expression. Jace was already there; it seemed he'd run at the speed of light. Isabelle suppressed a smile at his thoughtfulness.

Magnus, with his rainbow colour hair and black and white striped one-piece, looking like a bank-robber, helped them drag Simon out of the truck and upstairs to his apartment.

"Is he still with us?" asked Magnus, shutting the door after they all gathered in the main room. For a moment, Isabelle wondered why they were even helping. Neither Jace or Alec liked Simon all that much. If it wasn't for Clary, none of them would even know who he was.

"Yes, but barely." Clary said, the first thing she'd said since she held him on the ground.

"What kind of demon did this?"

Jace stepped forward, arms restlessly by his side. "Drevak," he said. "It just came out of nowhere. I think it was sent to us,"

"Sebastian?" inquired Alec, curiously.

Jace shrugged, face pinched. "Perhaps. Although I don't know why, he's been quiet for so long..."

"Even more reason to blame him. Maybe he's been planning an attack and thought it best to catch us off guard."

No one said anything else; just watched Simon's laboured movements on the floor. He was a vampire, and the demon had been destroyed, but that didn't mean the poison hadn't been injected into him, and no one knew if vampires could survive demon poisoning.

"Is there nothing you can do?" asked Clary. She gripped the arm of Jace tightly, as if wanting to stay grounded.

Magnus frowned, eyebrows narrowing in thought and worry. "I can but try, but it won't be easy."

"What about if you took us back in time?" blurted Isabelle. "I know it can be done, I've... I've read about it."

Magnus smiled humourlessly. "This isn't some fairytale, Isabelle. This is real life, and turning back time demands enormous amounts of energy and precision."

She felt a something expand in her chest; hope. "But it can be done, right?" She heard the desperation in her voice, and she didn't care.

The way everyone was looking at her, like she'd lost her mind, wasn't that comforting, but for once she knew what she wanted. She was thinking of other people and not just herself.

Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus's slightly larger one and appeared to be comforting his boyfriend.

"Would you do this? If there was no other way to save Simon, would you turn back time for us?"

Alec pecked a kiss on Magnus's cheek, smiling against his skin. Jace looked like he was about to hurl. Isabelle was aware of how fast time was speeding by; he eyes kept on flicking from Simon to Magnus.

Magnus shook his head slowly at first and then seemed to think, "You know if there was a way, I would help you all. I've also come to think of Simon as some what of an acquaintance," he said. "But trust me when I say that even if I can't get an antidote in time," he cast a look at Simon who wasn't looking good. Isabelle choked on sudden tears. "Which is looking likely, taking a risk such as time travel, is life threatening. It could get us all killed."

"I don't care about that," announced Clary, wiping her face of tears and facing Magnus with determination. "Please Magnus. Please do this for us. You don't even have to go with us, Just do your thing and we can figure it out from there."

He appeared unsure, and an unsure Magnus wasn't a good thing. But for Isabelle and Clary, this was life or death. Preferably life. Neither of them could afford to lose yet another friend, another member of family.

Magnus, after a long hard pause, let out a shaky breath. He held his hands out in front of him. Blue sparks appeared at the tips of his fingers and then he was saying something in a language even Isabelle didn't understand.

The lights went out and she was hurtling through darkness.


	2. Into The Unknown

**Slightly shorter than I planned, but I promise if this does well I will do such long chapters that you won't know what's hit you! :) **

**P.s. please review if you get the chance :)**

Chapter One

_"Where ARE we?" _exclaimed Jace. Clary glared sideways at him.

The colours where Clary stood were washed out : faded greens, muddy browns and a sort of cloudy haze in the distance. Cobblestones beneath her feet and dirty walls either side made her realise they were all standing in a dampened alley. A sudden de ja vu hit suddenly: it was something to do with the smell; damp and sewers.

The four of them stood in a huddle: Isabelle muttering about how gross the smell was; Jace standing behind Clary, one hand resting on her shoulder. She felt his hand slip when she began treading carefully towards the light at the end; clouds of smog covered the exit. She glanced behind her and then ahead. The alley wasn't very long, she noticed. However, they did appear to be the only ones in it, and that caused her to worry about their destination. Slowly, she walked to the end and gasped when she saw people walking past, slaps of heels hitting the pavement in earnest.

"I think we're in hell, " said Jace, and then turned to Alec and added "your stupid warlock of a boyfriend sent us to hell. Thanks a lot, Alec!"

Clary, feeling sorry for Alec, turned around and smacked her boyfriend across the chest, before leaving them to leave the alley. She briefly saw him wince but clearly she hadn't hit him hard enough.

"Shh," she hissed, turning on her feet. Clary didn't know why she felt the need to lower her voice but she did. "Guys, I think..." She left them to wonder what she thought. Out of the alley was a large courtyard; a square ground with buildings of the old kind bordering a garden in the centre. They stood in the corner; clearly the alley they'd left led to another street. Carriages of all shapes and sizes trundled along the road the circled the garden and roads ran in directions to God knows where. Clary thought she could see a sign to the West End. On her left was a store with a sign outside of it advertising sweets. In the centre of the garden was a statue of a man who she didn't recognise. On one of the buildings at the far end of the square was a clock which said it was just past seven in the evening.

The ground was covered in more cobblestones, sidewalks filled with rubbish and buckets that gave off ominous smells. It wasn't quite dark yet, although what little light there was was fading fast.

There were people milling around; some arm in arm and some on their own: men with top hats, long coats and walking sticks; women in ankle length bodices, umbrellas in their grasps as though expecting rain any moment, and Clary had to admit it certainly looked like it might. She suddenly felt very conspicuous in her t-shirt, green coat, jeans and sneakers.

With loud mutterings, the rest of her companions followed behind and she heard the collected gasp as they too saw the scene.

Something was trying to click into place in her head but no matter how much she took in the surroundings, it wouldn't.

A drop of water hit her face and as she looked up, grey clouds covered them.

"Guys," she began, dazed. She had her back to them, but she knew they were listening. "I think we're in London."

"Indeed you are." Clary spun to face the others and looked for the source of the voice. It had been a male voice, but neither Jace nor Alec were being forthcoming. So clearly it hadn't been them. Besides, those three words had sounded suspiciously like something out of a dream; deep and soothing, but with a hint of arrogance.

She moved through the throng of her friends and back towards the mouth of the alley from which they'd just left. The figure that appeared before her was a young boy - a man, she supposed if you wanted to get technical about it - not much older or taller than Jace or Alec. Dark hair matted his head, although the slight rumple around the edges told her it was just from the rain starting to come down and not his usual look. He stared at them with hooded eyes, one hand holding an umbrella precariously as the other went to his waist and came away with some kind of object that shined.

On closer inspection she saw it was a knife and began to back up defensively. He didn't look like the attacker type but she couldn't be too sure.

"Excuse me?" asked Clary. Neither of her friends were speaking; they all held the expression of being dumbstruck.

The boy made a face as the rain got heavier, Clary shivered silently, wrapping her arms around herself from the cold.

"I said that you are in London, but maybe I wasn't speaking English enough for you," He smirked, looking at them with a tilt of the head. "And... you can see me?"

"Why, are you supposed to be invisible?" said Isabelle for the first time since arriving. She'd been looking around with a look of utter amazement; while her brother looked ashamed, still stung from Jace's comment about Magnus, Clary guessed.

"I am not supposed to be seen by mundanes," He said this such a tone that Jace, his ever usual self, stepped forward and challenged him.

"Who're you calling mundane, mundane?"

This made Alec groan and step forward to join him.

"Jace, don't antagonise the first person that might actually be able to help us!" snapped Clary, reaching out to yank him back by his t-shirt as he moved closer. There was only a few feet between them and the new boy, and she didn't want to cause the stranger a reason to use the knife. Not that Jace couldn't defend himself if he had to.

"Why would I want to help a bunch of..." The boy dropped his sinister smile and frowned, obviously stuck for words. He gave them all a wondrous look up and down and raised an eyebrow, "What _are_ you, exactly?"

Clary put out a warning hand, trying to calm him. "It's complicated."

"Understatement of the..." Isabelle started to mutter but Clary realised she maybe didn't know what to end that comment with, and as they got steadily wetter, Isabelle groaned. "Look, can we do this ying-yang somewhere undercover? We might be in God knows what century, but I'd still like to avoid a bad hair day!"

"Well, you are on Shadowhunter grounds, so-" The boy started, but Jace fiercely moved nearer, Alec following his lead. Both Clary and Isabelle looked on warily.

"Shadowhunter?" asked Jace.

The boy looked suddenly guilty, as though he'd clearly just said something he shouldn't have.

"You're a Shadowhunter?" Jace repeated; stunned, eyes widening.

The boy cursed to himself, although it was clear he'd said "Bugger!" then started to turn away. Clary felt Isabelle take in a sudden breath and Jace turned to face Clary with excitement and wonder.

"Wait!" called Clary, only vaguely aware that the people that had been walking around just ten minutes ago were suddenly gone and they were now alone, darkness closing in fast and furious. Across the street from them, candles were being lit in windows and outside of buildings. The boy paused and turned back, twirling his umbrella, sending a spray of water in their midst.

"Yes?" he said calmly. He didn't seem annoyed, more bemused and impatient; in some ways, thought Clary, he reminded her a lot of Jace.

"What's your name?"

The boy got defensive, his hand going for the knife that he'd at some point put away.

"Who is asking?" His lips turned up into a cryptic smile.

Clary breathed a sigh of relief that they were finally getting somewhere, and then found herself wondering who made her peacekeeper all of a sudden.

"My name is Clary," she started. "and this is Jace, Alec and his sister Isabelle."

The boy smiled again and lightly bowed his head under the umbrella.

"My name is William Herondale," he said. "Welcome to London."


	3. A Familiar Face

**Hello all. I'm so sorry this has taken so damned long. It wasn't that I didn't know WHAT to put, it was more I didn't know HOW to write it. So here goes nothing. I really hope it's not too bad. I'm pleased with how well this story has done so far, even though it's barely gotten started. I want to thank everyone who has viewed it/favourited the story/gotten a story alert. I means a lot.**

**Anyway... I want to thank my amazing beta The Pale Red Queen. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Two**

The boy, William, gestured for them to come back into the alley and away from the rain. Clary only wished they'd done that to start with, since now she was soaked to the bone and was a raindrop away from catching pneumonia. Under the low roof of the alleyway, they continued to follow William. Jace sputtered until finally Clary could decipher words.

"Herondale?"

The other boy laughed; the laugh bounced off the walls and back again so it sounded surround sound.

"William, where exactly are we?" Clary asked politely. She was suddenly acutely aware that her accent was far from proper, compared to William's. Not to mention American.

He twirled in a circle to face them and grinned, "Please," he bowed his head tenderly. "Call me Will." He turned back to continue walking. "You are on the grounds of the London Institute," he said, waving an arm in a grand gesture once they left the alley. "I would ask you all what you are doing here, or more importantly, _how _you got here, but I suppose that's a question for another time. Preferably with a cup of tea in front of the fire, am I right?" His quirk of an eyebrow was endearing and Clary felt herself feel slightly better off than she had done just a few moments ago.

"You're correct," she said, and then blushed. "I'm sorry. I just can't get over how we're in London."

Isabelle cast Clary a sour expression, as if this was all her fault.

Jace snorted with derision. "I still can't get over how we were supposed to end up a day back in time, not a whole century!"

"Well excuse me for not having a perfect boyfriend!" sulked Alec, arms still crossed and glaring at Jace.

"Guys, this isn't Magnus's fault," calmed Clary, but was quickly shut down by the stormy expressions from the others. "Fine," she shrugged. "Maybe it was."

Will stopped where he was – the rain had ceased briefly. They were standing in a courtyard, stone pebbles made up the small road leading up to a mansion-like building.

"Magnus Bane?" Will asked. Clary nodded, biting her lip self-consciously. "High Warlock of London?"

"Manhattan. Magnus Bane is in Brooklyn," corrected Alec stubbornly.

Will shook his head of wet hair and chuckled, "I'm sorry. Are you meaning to tell me Magnus Bane sent you here? From America?"

"From New York, yeah. And by the looks of it, a hundred years in the future." Jace answered, ignoring the glare from Alec.

Will bulked, seemingly a little surprised from the information but not as much as she would have assumed.

"Well, well, well," he said, smirking with mirth. "He's really got himself in a pickle."

"You know him?" asked Clary and Alec at the same time.

"Well, yes. He's a friend of the...uh... Institute, I guess you could say."

"Oh this should be interesting." Isabelle commented dryly, Clary saw, twirling a piece of dank wet hair between her fingers.

Will guide them through the courtyard and up the steps to what Clary assumed was the Institute.

Since she had the Sight, it wasn't hard to spot it, although when she looked away, she noticed it had a glamour.

"Woah," exclaimed Clary. "This place is huge,"

Will chuckled, "Yes, it does seem rather big I suppose." He went to open the door but turned back, a curious expression taking over his face. "Just before I let you inside, are you all Shadowhunters?"

In chorus they all said, "Yes."

"Very well," he said. He shook out his umbrella before placing it in a basket by the doors and led them further into the large entryway. A grand looking stair way curved up in front of them. To the left of the doors was another door. A quick glance of the inside alerted Clary to a wall lined with books.

A figure appeared at the bend of the stairs, staring down at them. She had long strawberry blonde hair tied back in a delicate knot over one shoulder. Jace was staring up at her as though he'd just seen an angel, and Clary stepped on his toes to distract him.

"Will, who are these people?" The girl said, walking down the steps gracefully while she held up her dress full of frills. Her expression was set into a disapproving frown, lips turned down as if she had a bad smell under her nose.

"Jessamine," said Will, smiling a little sourly. He opened a small door before closing the door and turning to take off his jacket. It wasn't until she began to thaw from the cold outside, that she really took notice of how wet they all were, and how much she was shaking. Will gestured to them all. "Just some people I found," he said vaguely. "They've, uh, come a long way."

The girl – Jessamine – scowled. "You can't just bring strangers inside our home, Will. What do you think Charlotte would say?"

He ignored her and begun shepherding Clary, Jace, Alec and Isabelle past the other girl and up the stairs. Another young girl appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a kind of maid's outfit. She carried some towels and was looking at them with an open mouth. Clary was momentarily startled at seeing the long scar that disfigured one side of the girls face.

"Sophie," called Will. "Close your mouth, it's unattractive. Please help these fine folk dry off and if you can, some clean clothes? We can't have them catching cold."

The girl closed her mouth, but her lips were so thin, her eyes dark with some kind of livid emotion Clary couldn't quite grasp. With a tight nod, she turned and started walking down the corridor. Only when she realised the new comers weren't following did she turn and motion for them to hurry along.

With a tight hold on Jace's hand, Clary walked with him, Alec and Isabelle in tow.

The carpets were very dark, the walls made of alabaster and portraits of what Clary assumed were past Shadowhunters, lined the walls.

Clary saw Jace turn to Alec, who was busy arguing quietly to his sister.

"Do you think you could send a fire message to Magnus?"

Alec frowned, but Isabelle answered. "I hardly doubt we'd be able to contact him when he's-" she paused, "Wait, what year are we in, exactly?"

"1878, Miss." said Sophie from up ahead.

Isabelle grimaced but went on, "I doubt we could contact him when he's...129 years in the future."

"Wow, Izzy. When did you get so good at adding up?" Jace mocked. Clary nudged him in the ribs.

"Isn't it weird how no ones asked more questions?" said Alec. He came forward to walk in front of Clary and Jace. "I mean, it's like they were expecting us."

"Psh, don't be stupid. They're probably too stunned from my good looks," Jace said. Clary couldn't help but shoot him a dry roll of the eyes. "What? It's true. You're always stunned in my presence."

They stopped outside a door which Sophie opened. "Are you a Shadowhunter also?" asked Clary.

The other girl looked at her with wide eyes. "No, miss."

"Then why-" Clary nudged Jace in the ribs for his rude behaviour. "Sorry." he mumbled.

They entered a room with a fire on one side and two arm chairs on the other. Books lined part of one wall. This room was cosy and Clary took off her jacket and handed it to an open armed Sophie. She was probably very pretty before she got the scar, Clary thought sadly. She made sure not to stare too hard.

"Kinda stuck up, aren't they?" mumbled Jace.

"Well with your attitude, can you blame them?" Clary didn't know why she was being so forthright with her boyfriend of all people, but for some reason she wanted to create a good impression to these strangers and Jace was making it very hard.

A few minutes later, Sophie reappeared with a pile of ragged looking clothes in her arms. She put them down on a side table and began handing a plain shirt for each other them, and skirts for Clary and Isabelle, pants for the boys.

"I'm very sorry if these do not fit. I'm afraid these are all we have at such short notice." Sophie generally looked saddened by this fact and as she backed out of the room to let them change, she continued to say "So sorry."

"Is she on drugs?" asked Alec. Clary wasn't sure if he was joking or serious. She shot him a look which shut him up.

"Would you rather get ill from our wet clothes?" snapped Clary. They got changed quietly. She highly doubted the era they were in would have modern underwear like she did, so with a grimace she kept on what she had.

"Do they think I'm a road block?" muttered Isabelle with disgust. Clary turned to see what she was complaining about. The shirt that she wore was about three sizes too big and it showed. You could fit two Isabelle's in it.

Jace cracked up laughing, almost doubling over. Clary bit her lip to keep from laughing but said, "Jace,"

Luckily they were all dressed and warming by the fire when the door opened and in came Will, a bright smirk on his handsome face. Clary felt a blush creep on.

"I hope you're all feeling better. Come with me," He gestured to them with two crooked fingers and they followed him, in a line, out into the hallway.

They stepped into a room with a long dining table in the centre, a window set at the far end. Two figures sat at one end of the table with their hands arched together.

"Charlotte, I'd like to introduce you to the unfortunate experiment by Magnus Bane." Clary was very aware that Will was trying not to laugh.

She didn't appreciate being laughed at.

"Oh," the woman – who looked like she might be in her mid twenties, with light brown hair piled on her head in a delicate fashion and a black fighting gear, which Clary recognised. Charlotte stood quickly and moved toward them, offering her hand to shake. "Very nice to meet you. Will has told me, um, some things about you all."

"Really?" Isabelle said, raising a dubious eyebrow.

Charlotte looked confused by Isabelle's tone. She directed them all to sit at the table, looking like the Brady Bunch with bad fashion taste.

"So," started the other man sitting next to Charlotte. He had bright ginger hair cropped neatly on his head, a freckled face with the expression of a child at Christmas. "Where are you from?"

Jace looked to Clary, who in turn looked to Alec. Isabelle stared at her broken nails, groaning in annoyance.

Clary cleared her throat. "Uh, we're... from New York."

"Oh, the same as our dear Tessa," Charlotte said with an interested light in her eyes. "You must meet her."

Will coughed and said, "I'll go and get her."

A moment later, a young girl with dark brown hair loose around her shoulders, a light purple bodice with lots of bustle around her skirt, wandered into the room behind Will. She took one look around the table and said, "Oh."

When she introduced herself as Tessa, her eyes widened as soon as she saw Clary.

Clary could have sworn she'd seen that face before.

**I'm sorry I don't do really long chapters. I try, but they just don't always turn out so well, so it's easier to do short and sweet and more regularly. Well, as regularly as i can manage. haha. **

**Please don't hate me for the cliffy. It makes sense if you've read City Of Glass. **

**As always, please review if you get the chance.**

***hugs you all***

**xx**


	4. The Tour

**It's been ages since chapter 2. I'm so sorry. Please enjoy :) **

Chapter Three

"Clary?" Jace nudged her out of her thoughts. "What's wrong?"

Memories from the darkest corners of her mind were starting to come out of the woodwork, creeping to the surface. Where had she seen this girl before?

"Tessa, these are some...friends, that Will picked up from the street." said Charlotte, smiling with some sort of excitement.

Will snorted from across the table, sitting beside Isabelle."You don't need to make it sound so sordid, Charlotte." he said.

She shook her head, "My apologies." Charlotte gestured for Tessa to take a seat beside Clary. "These lovely people were just going to explain where they were from. I'm guessing, judging by the manner in which you are dressed, that you're not from..."

Henry put a hand on hers. "Please, dear. Let me?" She nodded reluctantly.

"You're from the future, aren't you?" continued Henry with excitement. Clary noticed he had a certain glow about him as those Christmas had come. She also noticed Will rolling his eyes.

Jace stood and brushed off his jeans. "Well, that was fun. I think we can go now." He started to leave his chair but Clary caught him by the sleeve of his jacket and dragged him back down hissing a sharp "Sit!" between her teeth. He groaned.

"Yes, we are." replied Clary, her focus on Henry. "Our friend, Magnus Bane made a slight, uh, detour when doing a spell."

"Detour?" inquired Charlotte with a curious glance at Will as though maybe he would know.

"We were meant to go back a day to save a friend, and instead ended up..." Alec interrupted with an embarrassed expression, waving to the room in general. "Here."

"Not here, here, exactly," cut in Clary. "Here in London." She felt a blush creep up on her and she couldn't say why.

"I see, I see." muttered Henry.

Tessa cleared her throat. After a moments silence Will said, "The old man's done it again." then winked in Clary's direction.

"Where's Jem?" asked Tessa, who fidgeted in place. Clary had to wonder if the clothes they wore weren't irritating. They sure would be to her, she thought.

Will's eyes narrowed and Clary wondered if he was having some sort of seizure. When he caught her eye, he grinned. "He's probably playing that bloody violin. Clary, would you care for a tour of our fine establishment?"

Clary turned to Jace, who shrugged. She leaned across and kissed him on the cheek before leaving."Be good!" she whispered in his ear. He crooked a smile at her before feigning innocence. To Will she said, "I would love to."

"That's a fine, um, outfit you've got on." Will complimented when they passed a set of portraits on the walls.

She laughed, looking over the clothes Sophie had leant them. The shirt was baggy and her skirt was almost touching the floor. Her lips twisted into a wry smile. "Thanks. You look good yourself."

Okay, so maybe that sounded like flirting. She mentally slapped herself. She was in love with Jace. Why did she have to just go and make things awkward for herself?

Will chuckled like she'd said something funny. "Jem is going to adore you."

"I hope that's not a hint for something more sinister."

He ignored her comment. "I noticed you looked surprised when you saw Tessa. Have you, I mean, did she look familiar?"

She wasn't a hundred percent sure herself, so what could she say? "I just had a de ja vu moment, I guess. Are you and Tessa close?"

He stiffened, and Clary got the impression she's stepped on a bad subject.

"Something like that." he said.

We stopped outside a room where soft music was playing. The melody tugged at Clary's heart and she felt a pull driving her inside. Without thinking, she reached for the door handle and turned, pushing the door open. A boy with bright silver hair, blending well with olive skin, sat in the dark playing the violin.

When he looked up, his eyes glowed like white and black orbs. "Will, who is this?" he said not unpleasantly. He smiled with interest and stood to greet her.

Will grinned at the other boy. "This is Clary," Then he cast a curious glance to her and said, "Do you have a last name?"

She suddenly felt really embarrassed. "Um, yeah, it's Fray."

His eyes widened a little and then turned back to the other boy. "James, this is Clary Fray. She's from New York."

The silver haired boy – James – appeared in awe and offered his hand. She shook it.

"You can call me Jem. Everyone else does." he said with a small smile.

"Jem. That's..." Clary watched the boys lips quirk up in amusement. "an interesting nickname."

Will slung an arm through hers, almost possessively. She wouldn't mind so much, any other time. Some how she felt a common connection with him, but right now she wanted space.

She pulled out from his hold and stepped back. "Do you have, um, a washroom?" she asked tentatively. The two boys looked at each other with confusion, either that or she'd accidentally slipped into another language. She tilted her head, waiting for an answer. Then it hit her. "Oh. OH!" she found herself gasping with shame. "I guess you guys don't have those yet, huh?" She watched their facial expression turn from confusion to blank to wonder. She guessed she must be as fascinating to them as they were to her. Almost like aliens. Clary waved her questions away. "Never mind."

She'd have to have a talk with Isabelle, and organise an intervention. There was no way she was going to the bathroom in public. The 18th century might interest her, but the idea of not having a proper toilet was slightly...disturbing. Will said goodbye to Jem and while Clary stared after him, Will continued to steer here further down the hallway.

"You haven't seen our library yet, have you?" he asked quizzically. Clary could tell he was eyeing her from a sideways glance but she was too busy looking at the gorgeous tapestries and the paintings hung at equal distance. When Will nudged her gently, she snapped back to reality. Or there abouts.

"No, not yet," she conceded. He smiled.

"Brilliant. I shall take you now."

Clary sighed but let him lead her. She finally woke up when they entered the library which was actually near the entrance of their Institute. It had been the first room she'd noticed on arrival.

When Will opened the door of the Library, she walked in and gasped. So many books behind screens.

"You like to read?" Will asked, taking in her sudden excitement. She went over to one tall book shelve and ran her fingers over the spines of books she'd read at home. Some Shakespeare, some Dickens. Clary turned to face Will and smiled, wide eyed.

"Yeah," she replied dreamily. He chuckled dryly. "It's amazing," Clary continued. "I've never seen such a diverse collection," Her eyes scanned the taller shelves. Books in all sorts of covers, thick and thin spines, some looking far older than she imagined possible. Some she'd never even heard of. Then again, she was born a hundred odd years in the future. A lot of these publishings were probably extinct now. Then. In her time. She shook her head, shaking off the jumbled thoughts.

"There are probably more books in other rooms, but this is where the majority lie." added Will who as she turned, was leaning against the door frame. "You're more than welcome to read them, if you find one that takes your fancy." He grinned mischievously.

She laughed once. "I don't think I'd dare touch these. They look like they haven't seen the light of day in... well... years."

He nodded. "Some haven't."

Clary walked over to him and inspected the entrance hall. "Do you get many visitors?" she inquired.

Will shook his head. "Not particularly. Not welcome company, anyway."

She frowned at that, but he simply looked uninterested to divulge. A knock sounded at the door and Will turned. Clary looked up and saw Isabelle peeking in to the room.

"Hi," she said with a curious glance at the two of them. Will backed away, letting Isabelle come further in the room. "So this is the library, huh?"

"Fancy seeing you here," said a dry voice behind Isabelle. Alec appeared then, followed closely by Tessa.

Clary groaned. "What, did you all suddenly become interested in books?"

Isabelle laughed. "Hardly. No, Tessa was just showing us around."

"Where's Jace?" asked Clary, watching Alec eyeing Will with contempt.

"He's busy talking to the ginger one and Charlotte." Isabelle said, too busy checking out the book titles than what she was actually saying. Clary cleared her throat and then noticed Will smirking.

"The 'ginger one' as you say, is named Henry," Will shot Clary a concerned look. "Maybe we should go and save your... friend before Henry starts showing him his toys,"

Alec looked fearful, eyes flicking between Tessa and Will. "Is he that bad?"

Will snickered, but Tessa shot him a glare. "No," she said. "He really isn't."

With a final look back at all the books, Clary left the room to the sound of her stomach growling fiercely. She put an arm around herself and pulled a face while everyone stared at her.

She shrugged. "What? I've not eaten in..." Her mind calculated the hours since her last meal. "a day." she finished.

Tessa gasped, "Oh my. We must get you some supper," she insisted, while Clary took note just how long they'd been away. It must have been afternoon when they'd arrived then. Tessa took Clary's arm and dragged her away from the boys and Isabelle.

**Chapter 4 coming up...**


	5. Please Stay

Chapter Four

Clary found herself sipping vegetable soup – that tasted very much like something her mother used to make when she was a child – back in the dining room, served by the girl known as Sophie. They even had cooks, she took note. Not once would Clary ever fully appreciate where she was. So much history was happening right in front of her eyes and there was barely time to take it all in. She wished she could tell Simon about all this, but then sobered when she remembered they were there because of Simon. They needed to find a way to save him. She mentally cursed Magnus for his haphazard spells. Granted, she had been in a hurry to fix things, and didn't listen when he told them all that time travel could be dangerous. She didn't expect that to translate they might end up in a different century. Different year, maybe. Or even decade. But century? The problem wasn't so much that they were so far in the past – although it certainly wasn't helping – it was that they had no way of getting back, unless someone could persuade past Magnus to believe them somehow, and help them. Something told her that if past Magnus was anything like future Magnus, he'd be nearly impossible to convince, since well, from the short times she'd known him, he wasn't exactly forthcoming without something that might benefit him.

When someone cleared their throat, Clary put down her spoon which she suddenly realised she'd been holding awkwardly halfway to her mouth, and looked up.

Tessa sat across from her, an expression of bemusement and raised a brow in question.

"Is that to your satisfaction?" Tessa asked politely, picking up a small glass of clear liquid and taking a sip while Clary took the moment to clear her head.

"Yes," replied Clary, finishing off the last spoonful of soup. "It's just like my Mom made when I was a kid,"

"Your mother?" inquired Tessa, appearing more interested now and less awkward. "So..." Okay, Clary noted, maybe the awkwardness was still in the air. "It's weird," Tessa continued. "I've never met anyone from the future before."

Clary stifled a laugh. "I don't think time travel is a very practical thing."

Tessa gave a lopsided grin. "What's New York like in... where you come from?"

Clary swallowed thickly and thought long and hard about her response. "It's..." She glanced down at her now empty bowl and with some emotion she couldn't quite place said, "different." That was an understatement, but she didn't think trying to explain that to someone so far in the past would be such a good idea.

"Different?" Tessa tilted her head curiously. "How is that?"

Clary shrugged noncommittally. "Oh, you know. A lot has happened in the past, I mean, future." She shook her head and grimaced. "I'm not saying this right. I don't want to like, scare you, or anything." All too aware her modern speak was probably difficult to understand, she bit her tongue to keep from verbal diarrhoea.

"No," Tessa said, putting her napkin down that she'd been playing with nervously. "no, that's understandable. I just thought..." Her voice drifted off and then, Clary thought gladly, they were saved by the bell. Will entered the room. A grin appeared on her face when she saw Jace hovering close behind him.

He went around to Clary and he kissed her lightly on the lips until she had to detach herself reluctantly because they had an audience. She wasn't one for open performances.

"I was just, er, telling Tessa here about New York," she said, looking between Jace and Tessa. It was probably crazy to say, but she was starting to feel comfortable around her, despite them only arriving a few hours ago. At that thought, Clary yawned. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, putting a hand over her mouth.

Will's eyes bulged and his gaze travelled to Tessa who looked back at him. Clary realised that they might not be able to stay, and in some ways, she didn't expect to. Surely there were other hotels to stay in around this area.

"We totally understand," she said, interpreting their expressions for uneasiness. "We don't want to intrude."

Tessa gasped and stood abruptly. "Nonsense. I'm positive we can find somewhere to accommodate you all, right Will?"

Will shook himself out of a stupor and stood away from the door frame. "Oh yes," he said dully and yawned also. "Well, this is delightful. Should I go and consult with Charlotte?"

Tessa took a steadying breath before saying, "That would be lovely, thank you."

Both Clary and Jace watched this passing of pleasantries with wry expressions. Obviously there was something deep hidden in their history together, she thought. But then it had nothing to do with them, so what did it matter? Jace's arm tugged around her waist and he kissed the side of her head.

Jace caught on quicker than Clary could imagine. He nodded in the direction where Will was leaving and said to Tessa, "What's the deal with you two?"

Clary nudged him lightly but he just laughed. Tessa looked horrified, if ever there was a word for her expression. Her cheeks flamed bright red and she turned away, her hands fidgeting wildly with the frills of her dress.

"What ever do you mean?" she squeaked. _We might have a language barrier, _thought Clary. _But she sure understood Jace's question._

"Oh, just the quick wary glances you throw Will and the fact that he looks at you like a lovesick puppy." He snickered quietly while Clary couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Tessa.

Clary sent Tessa a sympathetic smile. "Don't mind this one," she said, shooting Jace a mock scowl. "He's not skilled in the art of tact."

"I am too!" protested Jace, pretending to be hurt by Clary's affirmations. Tessa seemed more confused by this than amused, so Clary untangled herself from Jace and went across to talk to Tessa away from prying eyes.

"He's awfully out spoken, isn't he?" said Tessa with a hint of chagrin. Clary blushed herself, knowing how it was Jace's habit of being different from the rest that really attracted her to him in the first place. That, and his good looks.

"I'm afraid he is," confirmed Clary with a slight nod of her head.

Tessa glanced back at Jace who was humming quietly to himself and fiddling with the cutlery on the dining table. She sighed. "I'm afraid to say that he's right," Clary squinted a little, confused herself. "About myself and Will. We had a..." Her eyes rolled around, trying to think of the right word before saying, "thing, I suppose. It was ever so complicated, and I suppose it was never completely valid, but now I'm..." Tessa's cheeks flashed bright red, her eyes flicking away towards the door where Will had now returned with a hassled looking Charlotte.

"Oh good, you're still here," she said in a rush. "I was so hoping you would stay. I believe your friends, Alec and Isabelle, is it? They are currently admiring the tapestries and, I noticed," she grinned. "quietly bickering to themselves. They didn't see, but I couldn't help but laugh to myself. They remind me so much of Jessamine and Will when they were younger."

"Charlotte!" said an outraged Will from the doorway. Clary noticed that he never seemed to move within feet of Tessa. Maybe he felt too embarrassed, she thought.

"I'm sorry, Will, but it's true." said Charlotte with a wry grin. "Anyway," she turned to Clary and Jace who had come around to join them. He wrapped his arm back around Clary's waist protectively and she could have sworn Will was eyeing her peculiarly. "I would like to invite you all to stay. At least until you find a way home,"

"Oh," Clary felt her throat close up with emotion. "That is so nice of you. I mean, we wouldn't want to intrude, but we really have no where else to go and-"

"Just accept the invitation," whispered Jace from beside her.

Clary felt for her necklace with the Morganstern ring on and smiled gratefully at Charlotte. "We'd be delighted to stay." she said.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Charlotte, clapping her hands once with pleasure. She turned to Tessa and said, "Tessa, would you mind showing Clary here, to the spare room next to yours?"

"Oh, um, yes of course." Tessa gestured for Clary to follow and so she did, while Charlotte told Will to guide Jace to the room opposite his own.

"I've already asked Jem to guide your other friends to their rooms," added Charlotte. "There's plenty of room for you all."


	6. Jace vs Will

**Very sorry for the long delay. Been preoccupied with my own novel so fan fiction has had to take a back seat. But I have been writing this occasionally and I hope you like this chapter. You get to have more character interaction and it's building up to their meeting with Magnus. Honestly, I can't wait! :)**

**I've not had this beta'd so any mistakes, I am sorry. I will be correcting as I go, so if you spot anything... feel free to tell me :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xx**

**Chapter 5**

"Well, this is cosy," Isabelle said the next morning. She was sitting cross-legged on the edge of Clary's bed while Clary wished more than anything that she'd packed in advance. She had no clothes to wear, and in all respect to the owners of this Institute, the clothing they had in storage was way too big for her. Pacing the length of the bed while Isabelle stared at her with a smirk was not helping.

"Yeah, " Clary muttered, wringing her hair which was in pigtails to split ends. "It's just amazing."

"Why are you getting so worked up? We'll get home eventually," Isabelle lay back on the bed, her almost black hair splayed across the linen covers like a fan. She seemed more at peace here than any of them, and Clary couldn't understand why. Then again, she realised, maybe she was in denial. It wouldn't be the first time.

"I'm not getting worked up," Clary argued defensively and plonked herself down on the bed beside Isabelle. "I'm just..." She sighed. "I don't know. Worried, I guess."

"Chill out," said Isabelle, who was not exactly the poster child for chilling out. Clary snorted with derision. Isabelle turned her head and glared. "I mean it." Clary lay down next to her and stared up at the ceiling. "How do you think Simon is?" wondered Clary not for the first time. Silence rang out loud and clear; nothing but the feel of her heartbeat against her chest while she waited for some sort of reply from Isabelle.

"I don't know," the other girl whispered and then sat up quickly, reaching back to pull her hair over one shoulder. Clary sat up too, but slower. Isabelle walked over to the door and grabbed the handle, turning back she said, "I'm going to see Jace, you coming?"

They wound their way through the Institute at a quiet, calming pace while at the same time still floundered by the art design of the hall ways. Jace had been placed in a room right next to Jem's. Which reminded Clary.

"Hey, what did you think of Jem?"

Isabelle seemed startled by the question and turned flustered. She caught her composure quickly enough before answering, "He seems nice."

"Nice?" Clary spluttered.

"Yeah, nice." Isabelle didn't seem to want to elaborate and they didn't have time before they reached the door and Jace was opening it to greet them. He grinned like he was hiding something – his usual expression, Clary realised – and gestured for them to come into his "humble abode".

They did so, and Clary spotted Alec lying on the bed in a room an exact replica to the one she inhabited. Before she could get too far in, though, Jace had his arms wrapped around her and he was kissing her deeply, causing her to give a little moan which then attracted the not so subtle cough from Alec. They parted with twin smiles and turned to see Will standing at the door with a rather bemused expression on his pretty face.

"Hello there," he said with bucket loads of charm before stepping inside. Jace glowered at him but didn't protest the invasion. "I see there's a get together going on here. I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Shut the door if you're coming in, won't you?" said Jace not too sharply. Will frowned but gracefully went to shut the door. Jace and Clary sat down next to Alec who was looking between a little lost. "So why are you all here, anyway?"

"This is an intervention," said Alec. "We need to find Magnus and get us home."

Jace snorted. "Well, yeah, that's all good but where are we going to find him?"

He wasn't looking when Will put his hand up casually and said, "If I may interrupt," He smirked. "I might know where you can find Magnus Bane if indeed that is who you are referring to."

Clary stood and went over to Will. "You do?" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, but when he gave her a disapproving look, she pulled away.

"Yes, I do. Would you like me to show you?"

Jace was by her side in a flash, protectively putting his arm around her, but Clary was feeling a little awkward. "Yes, we would," replied Jace. Will frowned but nodded anyway.

"Very well," he said. "Who will be accompanying me?" He caught Clary's eyes and she nodded once, which he took for a yes. "Perfect."

"Don't you think we all should go?" inquired Alec. Clary knew it was because he wanted to meet the past Magnus, but she wasn't entirely sure if it was a good idea. Too many people bombarding his front door might put him off.

"Actually I think we might have more chance getting a response out of Magnus if Clary goes," said Isabelle, despite the rather grim look her brother shot her. "What?" She turned away from his glare. "I'm just saying the truth."

He sighed, shoulder slumping with tired defeat. "Fine. Let her go. Jace and I can wait here and mope."

Jace's expression said it all. "No, you can mope, but I intend on going with Clary."

"Didn't you just hear Isabelle?" asked Alec. "She's going with Will."

"Yes," spat Jace, clearly not impressed. "That's the problem."

Clary stood between Will and Jace, hoping a fight wouldn't start. "Boys, please. Let's not split hairs over this. If Jace really wants to come along, I say we should let him." Even though a small part of her wanted to go with Will alone, she knew she'd never hear the end of it if she did.

"Are you sure that is wise? I'm sure you realise that Magnus isn't a very hospitable person at the best of times." Will advised, shooting Clary a less than convinced expression. She folded her arms, huffing hair away from her face with exaggerated frustration.

"Yes," she said, not entirely convinced herself, but it was better than getting Jace worked up. Besides, it'd be good for them all to bond. Or at least, that is what she told herself.

Will split a grin and gestured for Jace and herself to follow him out of the door. "Very well," he said, holding the door open. She glanced back to the others looking after them expectantly and worried. "Feel free to explore the Institute while we're out. Sophie will assist with anything you require."

Isabelle sat on Jace's bed feeling both confused and tired. She looked wearily up at her brother who was pacing the room, slowly wearing a path across the carpet.

He was also wringing her hands out impatiently, glancing at the door every few seconds.

"What's wrong now?" she asked him. He stopped for a second and shot her a look of disbelief. "You don't mean to say you're jealous?"

She had to admit, she was surprised Alec hadn't been encouraged to go along. Maybe they felt he would too distracting. He huffed out and finally set himself down on the bed beside her. "I'm just… not sure this is going to work. I know Magnus, you know? I hardly doubt he's that different these days as he is in the future, present, whatever. And if Jace is anything like he is usually,"

Isabelle chewed on her bottom lip. "You think he'll mess it up?"

Alec looked away out of the window. "I just hope he shuts up long enough for Clary to explain."

"I never thought you'd trust her to do this," she explained.

He laughed bitterly. "Me neither." They'd all had their clothes dry over night, and thanks to the Sophie girl, none of them shrunk. Alec was dressed in his usual black t-shirt and jeans. He reached into his jeans pockets and pulled out a piece of paper, all scrunched up and damp looking. He unravelled it and started to read. Isabelle leaned over his shoulder curiously.

"What's that?"

Alec heaved a wary sigh and passed it to her reluctantly. "It's just something Magnus gave me the morning before we went out to hunt."

She raised an eyebrow. "A love note? Isn't that a bit…" He snatched the paper back, now annoyed, and put it back in his pocket.

"It's what we do." He said sharply.

"Okay, sorry," she said, raising a hand in surrender. "So what do we do? You want me to tell Clary you want to go?"

He shook his head, hair the colour of midnight flicking forward over his eyes. He pushed it away with vigorous frustration. "No." He said quietly, looking back over his note. She first thought he might be crying, but when he looked up at her, he looked stern. Self assured. "I'm going there on my own. Without Clary."

Isabelle stood up fast, suddenly flustered. "Are you sure that's a- I mean," she bit her lip, pacing the small room. "We can't be too hasty. If something were to piss Magnus off…"

"You mean, if _someone _ were to-"

"I know what I mean," she spat back, feeling worried for him as much as everyone else. "You know how he can be. Hell, I think we all know how he can be. What makes you think the past Magnus is going to just…" she rubbed her forehead, trying to think of the words.

"Love me?" he said, pink appearing on his cheeks.

She looked at him, confused. "What?"

"You don't think he'll love me." He said, more of a statement but she was shaking her head furiously.

"No, that's not what I was saying. At all. I- I mean, _we, _ can't just assume anything. That's all."

"I'm not crazy, Izzy. I'm not expecting the Magnus from a hundred years or so in the past to suddenly drop everything and help me. Hell, for all I know he might be-"

He stopped, face in thought. His eyes were flicking left and right.

Alert, Isabelle held her whip at an angle, prepared for anything. "What is it?" she asked, worried.

"I just had a thought. Do you think he'd have been with…Camille… in this day and age, I mean?"

She scrunched up her face, not sure what he was getting at, but shrugging anyway.

"Maybe." Alec smiled at her response. This should have reassured Isabelle immensely, but instead all it did was scare her.

He stood and gathered up his jacket, heading for the door. Before turning the handle he turned to her and grinned, mischief clear in his plans. "Come along, dear sis. We've got things to do and people to visit."

"Don't you mean 'harass'." She muttered before grabbing her own jacket and following him out the door.

**I just want to remind you all that this isn't a Will/Tessa fic. Nor is it a Clary/Jace fic. I'm switching it up here. I know it's going to piss a lot of people up, but you'll just have to wait and see what happens. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews/hits so far, you've all been so kind :) **

**xx **


	7. Finding Magnus

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. Even if you're confused. There's really no need to be. You can see roughly what they're going to try to do. The pairings are messed up, I know, but please...I just wanted to try something new. You don't have to like it, you don't even have to read this. It's just merely for my own fun. If you like it, great. I've seen worse pairings out there, some even slash that just makes so sense, and yet they get popular. So don't be so quick to dismiss it. I love all the pairings or OTPS from the books, but I'm not afraid to rock the boat, so to speak.**

**Anyway...enjoy :D**

**Finding Magnus**

"Are you sure he lives here?" asked Clary, not entirely convinced. They were standing outside a three storey town house that had clearly seen better days. Jace stood beside her with his hands stuffed in his pockets, face downcast. Will, taking his hat off graciously, tapped the door knocker once and smiled at her, a twinkle in his eye.

"I have been here many a time, Miss Fray. I can assure you this is-"

The door opened with a slight creak and their attention flew to the tall, tanned replica of the Magnus she knew from her era that stood in the doorway. Except his hair was shorter and spikier and his scowl was more pronounced than usual… He glared down at Clary and Jace then settled his gaze on Will. His expression didn't lift. Clary noticed Will swallow hard, whether for effect or true nerves, she didn't know.

"Yep, that's him." Mumbled Jace, and she elbowed him without taking her eyes off the figure in front of her.

"Can I help you? Will, who are these people?" said Magnus, gesturing wildly at the two of them with dramatic emphasis on 'people'.

Will turned to Clary and Jace, a sorry look on his face. "This is Miss Fray and Mr…" Clary noticed he looked awkward. "Herondale."

Magnus glanced between them, eyes suddenly wider and he moved them inside hurriedly. "Quick, quick." he said. When they reached a small living room that felt very lived in, despite the lack of furniture, Clary sat next to Jace on a two person seater while she watched Magnus pace the room, Will staring after him, worriedly.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Magnus, finally stopping long enough to pierce them with bright green eyes.

Jace started to splutter an answer but Will beat them to it, surprisingly steadier. "Magnus please, calm down. They're from the future." Not the best explanation, noted Clary, but it would do.

"The future," Magnus repeated, running a hand through his hair, causing sprinkle of glitter to fall to the floor. "This can't be right. No one can travel backwards in time. Where are you from?"

Clary stood. "We're from New York of the year 2007. Honestly, we mean no harm. We were accidentally sent here when-" She glanced at Jace who didn't want to take part, so she continued. "When a spell of yours went awry."

Magnus laughed, high and frightening. "My spell? But I've done no such-" Understanding shone in his cat like eyes. "My future self." He smirked. "And there I was thinking I'd get wiser with age."

"It wasn't your fault. You were kind of guilt ridden into it," added Jace, coming alive for the first time since entering the house.

"By whom?"

"You don't know him yet," said Clary. "Anyway, that's irrelevant. We were trying to save a friend. Well… you were. But it all went wrong and we appeared in an alley somewhere in London, and Will found us."

"I thought you were demons at first. I could have zapped you into non existence." joked Will. But his heart wasn't in it.

Magnus paced once more then plonked himself down on a tall backed chair, crossing his lithe legs.

"So what exactly do you want from me? As far as I'm concerned, I don't know you and if the rules of time travel are as I know them, I shouldn't. So why are you here?" His tone was final and Clary found she didn't want to get on the wrong side of a warlock who she knew was powerful.

Clary's left hand flew to the loose strands of her red hair and twisted them around her fingers. Jace stood and held her other hand for support.

"We thought, maybe, you'd help us," she said weakly.

"Help you? Why would I want to do that?" Magnus's smile was scary. He looked the same as she knew him, but he was so very different. "Look, I'm flattered, but there's nothing I can do. And if I were you I would find some other warlock to do your bidding because I'm not one to help charity cases."

Jace turned to Will, anger tainting his tone. "I thought you said he would help?"

Will backed up, hands outstretched. "I said I _thought_ he would. Obviously he's not in the mood today."

Someone knocked on the door out in the hallway. Magnus stood, impatience clearly dwindling. "Who could that possibly be? I was not expecting company today." Clary followed him out and watched as he opened the door with a slow, reluctant pace. "Who are you?" he said to the people on the other side.

"Is Clary and Jace there?" asked a voice Clary would recognise anywhere. She bustled her way past Magnus and found Isabelle and Alec standing on the porch. When Isabelle saw Clary she signed in relief. "Oh there you are." Her eyes met Magnus, who wasn't happy. "Um, can we come in?"

"No, you cannot." he said sharply, thrusting his hands outward, blue sparks flying, causing Alec and Izzy to step back. "Now I don't know what you're all playing at but I'd appreciate it if you would leave me alone. I want nothing to do with your...problem."

Alec shrugged, disappointment clear on his face. "Come on, Iz. It's obvious he's not going to help," He hooked his arm through Isabelle's and began to turn but not before his eyes met Magnus's.

"Wait," said Magnus, intrigued. "How did you find out where I live? I can understand your other friends," he gestured to Clary and Jace. "But you two…"

"We, uh, asked around," said Alec. He was unconvincing, it was obvious by the tilt of Magnus's head. "We had asked Will before they left." He added, hoping it would be the winning ticket.

Magnus sighed. "Very well. Come inside." Alec and Isabelle stepped into the foyer. "Wipe your feet," he insisted as an after thought. "I don't need your nasty stains tainting my design structure thank you."

"Thanks so much," explained Isabelle who was taking a seat next to Clary. "We really appreciate your consideration."

"I haven't considered anything yet. Firstly, I'd like to know whose smart idea it was thinking I would be able to fix your wrong doings. I don't do charity."

Jace snorted uncharacteristically. "Yeah, you mentioned." Magnus shot him a glare of vexation.

"Well perhaps you should have listened the first time and taken up on the hint,"

"Please," said Clary, trying to diffuse the tension. "We just need to see if it can be done. Is there any way we can be sent back our time? Any way at all?"

With a sigh, Magnus took a seat in his favourite armchair. He was going to kill Will later, it was clear in the sharpness of his gaze as he began to speak to Clary.

"My future self is obvious that of great power, much more so than today. I do not know of a way that I can preform the spell, however," There was a moment where everyone in the room took a deep breath, dreading or anticipating his next words. With a sense of sympathy, he said, "However I am willing to help, if you promise never to bother me with these incessant questions or visit again. Do you understand?" A round of nods. "Very well, then. I shall get to work. In the meantime, I expect you all to go back to wherever you came from until I request a meeting."

His eyes fell on Alec.

"Do you have a time scale?" asked Will. Obviously wondering how long they were all going to be staying with him for. He didn't look put out, but it was hard to tell with that snarky expression he seemed to wear a lot.

Magnus shook his head. "I cannot guarantee it will be anytime soon. These sort of spells are hard to practice, or so I guess." His eyes wavered over the whole group.

On their way back to the London Institute, Clary spoke quietly to Alec. "Do you think he was being genuine?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes. Magnus was never a good liar." He smiled at whatever memory came to him, then he grew sad. "I just… I was kind of…"

"Hoping he'd fall for you here?" she asked.

"Yeah," He shrugged. "But it's silly really. We're in a completely different era. For all I know he's probably dating girls."

They laughed at that thought but there wasn't much heart in it.


End file.
